


Of dropping temperatures and rising tempers

by Batboywonder3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cold weather makes Paulo cranky, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather is cold</p><p>Cold makes Paulo cranky</p><p>Being cranky makes him frown </p><p>Alvaro loves it when Paulo frowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of dropping temperatures and rising tempers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I know, I should be writing the next chapter for the other fic, but yesterday I was fucking cold and inspiration came.
> 
> I wanna thank Amber because she's an awesome beta, who helped me a lot, she even named the fic, so lets give her credit.

It was obvious Paulo wasn’t made for cold temperatures. 

The kid was from Argentina, of course he didn't understand cold temperatures.

So his body wasn’t ready to face that kind of cold, he arrived training and the weather was fucking chilly, there even was some snow. It wasn’t a lot, but there was enough for Paulo to get cranky over. 

The thing is he doesn’t hate that kind of weather. Like any other human on the planet he enjoys cold days, because they provide the perfect setting to stay indoors and drink some hot beverage, cuddle with someone and watch a movie. Call him a hopeless romantic but he liked that. 

But that weather now didn’t meant all those nice things. Cold weather right then meant he had to train like that, all cold and uncomfortable. Still there was a highlight of the day, the silver lining to these dark and snowy clouds, and that was the shower he got to take at the end of the training session. It was the best sensation ever, how his muscles always relaxed under the hot water, that was purely orgasmic. 

And that was exactly what he did. 

As soon as training was over, he headed to the showers. Knowing some of his team mates, they’d stick around in the cold, playing with the little snow there was.

 

Any other day he might have joined them, but right then he was cold and playing in the snow was not an option, a warm shower? That was the only option. 

Once he was inside he relaxed almost instantly. Gigi and Mandzukic were already there, so the place was warm, and when the hot water touched his skin he had to bite back the moans that were fighting to escape him. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of his idols. 

 

Also if Mandzukic heard him, he’d never leave Paulo alone, the Croatian could be really childish sometimes. 

Paulo lingered in the shower, dreading leaving it, and why wouldn't he? The shower was comfortable and now that he was alone, he could let himself make some small pleasured noises. The whole place was silent, except for the sounds of the water hitting his body mixed in with his hums. His peace of mind only lasted a couple of minutes though. 

He could hear the rest of the team walk into the showers. Some voices started to talk, and among them Paulo could hear Alvaro laughing at something. The boy wanted to ignore everyone, but found it hard to do in reality since one of the guys threw a snow ball at him, interrupting his peace and more importantly, killing the warmth that had enveloped him mere seconds ago.

 

Dybala let out a squeal and his voice was really sharp, almost sounded like a girl, but what else could he sound like? That was the voice of someone who just got hit by a freezing snow ball in a hot shower

His sharp squeal was silenced by laughter from the other side of the shower stall, and in the mix of voices Paulo heard Alvaro laughing, it almost sounded like he was close to tears.

“Guys that’s not funny!” Paulo sounded angry, but who could blame him? Still, it didn't stop his teammates from laughing, rather it looked like the more Paulo complained, the louder the laughs were. 

“Oh my god! You should’ve seen your face Pau!” Lemina said, snickering quietly.

“Come on ragazzi, leave the bambino alone!” It seemed like the guys were making a lot of noise, so much so that Gigi had to intervine. 

After that the majority of the noise ended, but Paulo could see that Alvaro still had a huge smile on his face, even as the others began to actually take showers. Alvaro got a little close to Paulo and placed his hand on the Argentine’s shoulder. Alvaro’s hand was really cold. The kind of cold that came from carrying a snow ball all the way to the showers, that son of a bitch.

“Sorry Pau, it just was an opportunity we couldn’t miss” And with a smile he left poor Paulo who now was freezing. He thought of staying, but thought the better of it. The other guys would just make his shower miserable, so he left with a frown on his face. 

He wasn’t really angry, at least not at all of them, and okay who was he kidding, he could never be angry at Alvaro, at least not for that, but now Paulo had to think some kind of revenge. He’d figure that out later though, and current his mission was to get into some warm dry clothes, and one that was in order, his revenge against Alvaro could be plotted. 

But of course that wasn’t the end of his nightmare.

When Paulo opened his locker he realized his clothes were gone, of course not all of them, but the more warm ones weren't there, and he cursed at the wind. Maybe his teammates took them too? It was something they’d do, but where the hell did the boys hide them?

Once he had his undies on, he began to search for his clothes. 

 

He was mostly searching for his jacket and his scarf, since they were the only items he was missing, but after some minutes he had no luck at all. 

The young guy just sighed, he knew this was meant to be funny, and he’d laugh about it some other time, but now he was cold and wanted to go home so he could just watch some movies with hot chocolate, but his damn teammates were not helping at all. 

“What’s wrong bambino?” Gigi was ready to leave, but apparently he saw how miserable Paulo was and like the good captain he is, wanted to help the guy. 

“I think the guys took my clothes and I can’t find them anywhere” Okay maybe he felt like a snitch, accusing his friends with their captain, but he was feeling vulnerable. 

“Well it does sound like something they would do” And for a second Paulo was glad Gigi was agreeing with him. “Wait, the green jacket and the blue scarf were yours, right?” Paulo nodded, maybe Gigi knew where they were hiding them, and for a moment he felt hope, but it only lasted about a second. “Sorry to tell you this kid, but I saw Mandzukic take them early” 

Great, that was his luck, Mario was probably already at home and Paulo was far from it, so it looked like Paulo would have to embrace the cold with only a shirt and some gloves, fuck his life. 

Gigi must have seen his hopeless eyes, because he smiled at him, like trying to cheer him up, but Paulo was at a place where not even his childhood hero could save him from feeling shitty.

“Sorry kiddo” And with that Gigi was gone, leaving a helpless Paulo sitting in the middle of the dressing room with only his underwear on. 

With a sigh Paulo got up and went to his locker, this time really changing to get out of there as fast as he could, maybe this wasn’t the only practical joke his team mates were playing on him, so the sooner he could leave, the better. 

Paulo had wanted to get out of there before the others entered the dressing room, but it was too late for him. Alvaro and Pogba were already making their way to their lockers, so Paulo wasn’t safe from all the teasing, but he could make it as short as possible. 

Since he just had to put some pants and a shirt on, he changed really fast, only stopping to fix his hair, and he cursed because he should have brought his beanie with him. But on the other hand maybe his team mates would have stolen that from him too, so maybe his beanie was safer at home. 

But cursing was the wrong call because his teammates heard him. 

“Ohh Paulito, why are you cursing? Can’t find your clothes?” Pogba was the first one to shoot, and okay it wasn't as tough as Paulo was hoping, but still, he was feeling a little angry at the whole thing, but his revenge would be sweet. 

“Ha ha ha, very funny guys” Paulo closed his locker and faced them, Pogba already had pants on, but Alvaro was still just in his underwear, and okay Paulo couldn’t think of anything witty to say when he saw Alvaro half naked, no, scratch that, Paulo could never think of anything witty to say when Alvaro was near, half naked or not. 

“Come on, you have to admit it was funny” Alvaro intervened, with a crooked smile and fuck him, Paulo thought, for being such a funny asshole. 

“No, it’s not, I’m freezing and now I have to walk to my car with only this on” Dybala pointed at his outfit, just a simple long sleeved shirt and gloves, which had no fingers by the way. At this point Paulo was wondering why the fuck they made gloves like that, they were supposed to protect the fingers people!

At that Pogba laughed a little and Alvaro still had his smile on, so Paulo decided not to fight anymore, if that even counted as a fight.

 

He turned around and left, not willing to put up with his teammates' shit anymore. 

Paulo thought he heard a “Come on Pau, don’t be angry!” coming from Alvaro, but he just ignored it. 

And it was like he said before, he wasn’t really angry, but cold weather made him crankier than usual. 

After a minute, he encountered himself with his biggest enemy, the door, inside of the facilities it was warm, but the moment Paulo stepped outside he’d be welcomed to the chilly weather, and it was the monster he was trying to avoid. 

Still he made up his mind, he’d have to face it sooner or later. 

But the second his hand touched the door, a voice stopped him, and when he turned around he saw Alvaro running to him, and for a second there he thought of ignoring the Spaniard, but how could Paulo ignore Alvaro? He just frowned, pretending to be mad at him. 

“What do you want?” That sounded really mean, but Paulo had the right to be mean to Alvaro, right? 

“Hey Pau” Just a word and Paulo was already melting. He loved it when Alvaro called him “Pau”, it sounded so intimate and caring. 

“What can I do for you? Are you here to throw another snow ball at me?” Maybe that was uncalled for, but he had to at least pretend to be mad, Alvaro needed to feel guilty. 

“Pau, don’t be mad, please” Alvaro begged with the best puppy eyes Paulo ever saw in his life, he could say they were even better than his, and that was a big compliment. “It was just a harmless joke” The spaniard sounded genuine, and with those puppy eyes Paulo was having a hard time not to fall under Alvaro’s charm. 

“I know, I know” In the end Paulo just looked down, still frowning but his voice didn’t sound angry anymore. “Its just that cold weather makes me grumpy and I’m really cold” he expressed his dislike for the weather, maybe if Paulo explained to Alvaro, he wouldn’t do it anymore. “And now because of you I have to go and be cold outside” Dybala softly punched Alvaro on the chest, trying to express his anger, or more like the lack of it, because with that small apology, Paulo had left all in the past. Man he was really easy or what. 

“Sorry, sorry, its just…” Alvaro was staring Paulo down, and maybe they were closer than they needed to be, but Paulo wasn’t complaining, any moment he got to be this close to Alvaro, he enjoyed it. “I like it when you are mad at me, you do this cute thing with your face” Alvaro pointed at Paulo’s frown. “And this was the perfect opportunity” 

Where there was a frown before, now held a surprised expression. There was a light pink hue to Paulo’s cheeks that had little to do with the weather. 

Did Alvaro just called his face expression cute? 

Was that a thing? 

There were so many questions on Paulo’s mind right now. 

Was Morata flirting with him? Suddenly Paulo just froze.

And while he stood in his place, Alvaro took off his jacket and placed it over Paulo’s shoulders. 

“Here” He said, like it was a normal thing to do, and maybe it was, but Paulo was too confused to move. “This way you’ll be warm” It seemed like Alvaro felt really bad for the situation he put Paulo in before. Paulo could've say 'thanks but no thanks', but there was no way he wasn’t going to take this opportunity. 

“But you…” Dybala whispered. Of course he wanted to take Alvaro’s jacket, but he didn’t want Alvaro to be cold. 

“Don’t worry, I can borrow something from Zaza, the bastard always brings 2 jackets” That could be a lie, but if Alvaro wanted Paulo to take his jacket, who was Paulo to say no? 

“Thanks” Paulo puts the jacket on, and he can feel how warm it was, and the nicest part was that it smelled like Alvaro. God he felt like a twelve year old with his first crush!

“Don’t thank me, it was my fault” Alvaro scratched the back of his neck, like he was ashamed and Paulo could swear he saw a little flush on Alvaro’s cheeks, but it was hard to tell.

But it didn’t stopped there, no sir, Alvaro took off his scarf and wrapped around Paulo’s neck, he got even closer so he could fix it and make it look good. Dybala was just standing still, with his eyes open. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer. 

The last thing Alvaro gave Paulo was his beanie. For a second there it felt like Alvaro was just making excuses to be near Paulo, but again, he’s not complaining at all. 

Alvaro still had his hands over Paulo’s face when their eyes met, and now Paulo could see the blush on Morata’s face. If Paulo thought the guy couldn’t get any more attractive, he now knew he was wrong. 

 

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, but now Paulo didn’t want to leave. Why would he leave now that Alvaro was kind of flirting with him. Now he only had to find a way to confirm if Alvaro knew he was interested, but how. 

They were still close. Alvaro’s hands felt really warm in his hand, and even though Paulo had the beanie on, he could still feel the other one’s hands. 

Sadly a noise broke the moment and they separated quickly. When Paulo turned to see the source of the noise he saw Zaza’s head peeking trough the door. 

“Hey Morata, lets get going!” Of course their teammate didn’t stick around to hear Alvaro’s answer, he just disappeared, and with him the weird moment between the Spaniard and the Argentine disappeared as well.

“Well, I better get going, and again sorry for the prank” Alvaro was already making his way to the door where Zaza had appeared, but a hand stopped him. 

“Hey, don’t think this saves you from my revenge.” Paulo smiled playfully, and of course Morata returns the smile.

“Of course not, and I’ll be waiting” That sounded more like a dare and for Paulo it was on, but before the other left, Paulo stepped into Alvaro’s personal bubble and got onto his tip toes, so he could kiss him on his still red cheeks. 

“Ciao Alvaro” Paulo looks at him in the eyes with that mischievous smile of his, and finally turns around to leave. There’s nothing he wants more than to turn and see Alvaro’s reaction, but if they are truly flirting, then the Spaniard must know Paulo’s got the upper hand, and looking back would show weakness. 

Still, Paulo can see Alvaro’s reflection in the glass door, and the Spaniard is standing there, just touching his cheek with a smile on his face. 

Oh yes, it **is** on. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual if you liked don't forget to comment, I'm always up for some constructive criticism. 
> 
> My tumblr if anyone has a question or something http://bat-boywonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
